Love stains in red
by Un' Chan
Summary: Usui hasn't been at school for a few days, and poor little Karin starts to get worried. Whats new? Karin's blood has been increasing faster! Are her Vampire instincts taking over? Sorry I'm not good at summeries!


I don't own Karin...-- But if I did, I'd rule the world .

_

* * *

_

_"D...don't tell anyone" Karin sniffled as blood gushed purposively from her nose._

**Begin chapter Ichi**

"That was a total embarrassment, why did my blood increase so much that day"?

"Usui Kun wasn't even at school today...so why?"

"I can hardly remember what happened"

Karin's face frowned as she picked her school bag up off of her desk.

"Usui Kun hasn't been here for a few days...let alone work." Karin seemed to let out a small sigh, as a familiar

silhouette sat on her shoulders.

"Hey Karin, why are you so red?" A cute little girl with green hair giggled.

"Oh? Um.. ..Maki-chan, I was just breathing in the fresh air!" Karin chuckled nervously at the fact

her face was so red.

"Seee, deeeep...breaaths!" Karin took in air, and puffed up her cheeks.

"Makes you kind of light headed...hehehe, the blood must have rushed to my face!"

Karin stood staring at Maki, as Maki held back laughter.

"Oh-my-god Karin you were daydreaming about Usui kun!" Maki ruffled Karin's hair.

"I WAS NOT...I...I WAS J...JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT I WAS GOING TO MAKE FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

"Oh, I thought you were breathing in the fresh air." Maki flashed a cynical grin at Karin.

Karin was just about to confront her friend when all of the sudden, she felt as if her heart was

going to burst out of her chest.

"waah?" Karin, started to run to the bathroom in total confusion.

"MAAKA SAN WHAT'S WRONG" Maki's voice sounded faint in Karin's mind.

The bathroom was quiet, and soothing. It was a good place for Karin to calm down,for this may be her worst

breakdown yet.

Karin found that her vision becoming blurry, and disoriented as she splashed water onto her burning face.

"W...what's going on here?" Karin collapsed onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Karin san?" Maki's face was right before Karin's.

"WHOA!" Karin jummped up in the plush bed.

"You got anemic...again." Maki smiled.

"Yeah, I figured that much Maki, but my danger day isn't even close yet." Karin didn't realize what she had just said.

"Danger day...Karin san?" Maki looked confused.

" OOOOH, FORGET IT MAKI...HAHAHAHA, I MUST BE DELUSIONAL...HAHA...DANGER DAY WHAT'S THAT?" She said as she faked passing out on the bed.

"Karin saaaaan." Maki felt a comment coming.

"DON'T HIDE YOUR FEELINGS FROM HIM, IT WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU MORE PAIN!"

"And I'm taking your "danger day" is when you are going to ask Usui out" Maki Waved her hand infront of her face.

Karin sprung upward, making herself dizzy.

"W...W..WHAAAAAAAAT?" Karin's face soon resembled the color of a cherry.

"HAHAHAHA, ARE YOU TAKING IN AIR AGAIN, OR THINKING WHAT TO MAKE FOR DINNER!" Maki was laughing hysterically.

"AAAAAAAH, I'M GOING HOME!"

Karin picked up her books, and ran out the door as fast as she could go. Her maroon hair danced in the wind as she

felt warm tears drizzle down her pale face.

The poor girl then found herself sitting in the back of an ally crying her eyes out.

"Anju, you need to come get me!" Karin took out her cell phone, and dialed her little sister's number.

"Ok, this is good...Anju should receive the message before the sun goes down." Karin looked up into the pale blue sky.

"Till the sun goes down, I'll wait here."

Karin sat on a garbage can lid, and played a game on her cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what am I going to tell my teachers mom?" Kenta picked up a stash of dirty laundry.

"KENTA USUI, YOU'RE STAYING HOME UNTILL EVERYTHING IS REPAIRED!" Kenta's mom verified in a creepy high-pitch-happy tone.

"But mom...that could be weeks from now." Kenta looked at the water damaged ceiling.

" I guess that was one hell of a storm we had last Monday" Kenta took a broom, and carefully swept some dirt off of the kitchen floor.

"Hmmmmm, we're going to have to get some new supplies aren't we honey?" Kenta's mom placed her hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"Ugh, you're sending me to the store arnen't you mom?"

With a change of his shirt Kenta took his house key and started toward the front door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can mom" Kenta waved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok...it's getting dark, Anju should show up soon" Karin got up, and brushed herself off.

"Hmmmm, what should I do n...?"

Karin was stopped by the sound of a large crash behind her.

Karin's amber filled with black.

"Is someone there?"

* * *

Please review and no flames ! o 


End file.
